Dimension Jumper Adventures
by America Creation
Summary: 2 friends embark on a journey kept secret from the public by the government. Follow the two as they fly through many different franchises and discover the incredible tale of the universe and all of it's dimensions. And find out why we experience weird things in the world. I don't own anyone or anything but the words I write. And maybe the air I breathe.
_**(Hey everyone, I just wanted everyone to know that this is my first chapter in the Dimension Jumper Adventures storyline. This will eventually span across hopefully 20 different franchises, the first one being Fallout New Vegas. And so I don't get attacked by the Courier from the game due to copyright issues, all of the ideas for the New Vegas storyline go to Bethesda, and any other franchises' ideas belong solely to them. Please don't hurt me.)**_

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

 ** _(Author Notes)_**

 **God voice**

I opened my eyes, only to see the ceiling above my bed. I shifted my gaze to the wall of my white room. I've been in this project for a while now. 8 years ago, my friend, Samuel, and I joined up for this project. The project mainly consisted of testing our bodies when they are thrown through many different circumstances.  
I looked over to the left to see the door. I shifted my weight and sat up. The room at this different angle was just as boreing as the last. I stood up and grabbed my new coat, and walked out of the door. I remember that the scientists said that we would be testing the new 'tesla-izer' that would do... Something.  
The door to the lab opened, and I walked in. Samuel was already there, finishing his breakfast at a table. I joined him. The eggs and sausage were pretty good, but still could be better. A scientist came up to us, and politely askes "Are you two ready to jump now, the portable Tesla-izer is ready for use." We both nodded, knowing that the test would be for the greater good of the human race.

The Tesla-izer was a small hand-held contoller, with 3 buttons. There was also another button at the bottom, but was covered by a thick plastic cover. The scientist then started explaining, "The Tesla-izer is a portable dimension jumper, which means that you two can jump into different dimensions. But do consider the recharge time. Normally it would only take 2 days to recharge." He took a breath, "The right button is to go forward in the dimensions, the left-most is to go backwards. The middle is to jump right back to this dimension. The bottom button, is an emergency button. It allows you to jump to the next dimension even though the Tesla-izer is still recharging."  
He smiled as I grasped it with my right hand. The thing felt alien, but I knew we had to do what we had to. "When should I press the button?" I asked. "So what are we supposed to do with this?" Sam asked. He dosen't pay attention much. "Just press the left-most button to jump backwards, the right-most sends you forwards. The middle sends you straight back to this dimension. The bottom sends you to the next dimension, even though the machine-" "Ok we get it, lets get packed up." I interrupted, sounding annoyed.  
I walked to my living quarters, and picked up my bag. I packed a small proton axe, a compass, a cooling bag, Model X 390 rebreather/gas mask, campfire in a can, a 30-30 pistol, with silencer, a small medkit, and a some MREs. Now finished packing, I left to the jump chamber. As I entered, I saw Sam there carrying his back pack.

"Oi, what did you pack?" I asked Sam. "Same things that you packed, except the 30-30, cause I have a M9 barret." He says. "Alright you two, step onto the platform. Jump when ready." The scientist says.  
"Hey Brandon, I got a question, Did you bring the extras?" Sam wispered. "Yeah, they are in my pocket." I wispered back. "ok, PRESSING BUTTON NOW!" Sam yelled. "Shit" I said as he pressed the right button.  
"SHHHHHiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiTTTTTTTTTT!" We screamed in agony as the ball of pure energy engulfed us and the Jumping process began.

The sunlight was a welcoming factor, if only there was a better smell anyway. I sat up, and looked to my side, and saw a desert, most likely in Arizona somewhere. The small town with a rollercoaster gave it away. But there was something odd about the town. It looked old, and dilapidated.  
There was a woman, who looked to be in her late 20s was walking up the hill towards us. And trailing behind her was a floating robot of some sort. The woman held a strange weapon, and was outfitted with a garmament that looked similar to police armor. She had purple hair, which was shaved to a fuzz.  
She came up to us, with a curious expression. "Who are you?" She asked, with a rough, experienced voice. I replied, "We are explorers, ready to explore new lands." I told her, it wasn't comepletely a lie. "Names?" She asked again, to which I responded, "Brandon DeHerrera and Samuel Mix." She nodded, and an odd beeping sound came from the robot. "Sorry, Steven, but we need to maintain our good reputation with the NCR. Oh by the way, My name's Music Genre." I nodded. "What kind of gun is that, I've never seen that before." Sam asked her. "This is a Gausse rifle, a one shot rifle that shoots balls of energy. Too bad it only has one shot in it's clip. very handy though." I nodded.  
She stared at our Tesla-izer, but shrugged it off. We heard a few footsteps coming towards us, and turned to see another person clad in an odd full body armor. A gruff voice came from the person, "Greetings Music, citizens. I am to confisticate any advanced technology from the person who was standing here. Which means you. Civilian, give me that piece of technology. Do so now or I will forcefully take it from you." I was supprised that the man inside the armor wanted to take something that looked like a toy. "Sorry, but this device is extremely important to our travels, as I am here with my friend to travel to lands unknown." He laughs grimly. "Lad, this is the Mojave wasteland. You only want to be here to visit New Vegas, you'd be insane to want to go anywhere else."  
I rolled my eyes at his statement, when Samuel walked up to me, holding an oddly shaped egg. The egg was colored tan, with a rough skin like texture. Music looked extremely paranoid, "Music, whats wrong?" I asked. She paled as a small roar echoed in the background. "Sh*t, your 'friend' is a f***ing idiot. He angered a Deathclaw mother!" The armor clad man shouted. I blinked, unknowing that the thing had walked right behind me. I paled as a breath ran down my neck, and slowly turned around.

What I saw next almost made me crap myself.  
At 15' tall and 3' long claws, I saw why these people called it a 'Deathclaw.'  
"Holy fu-" The thing roared, cutting me off. Out of instinct, all four of us, including the robot, backed up a few feet. It growled and took a step forward. Samuel grabbed his M9 and fired a round. I remembered my 30-30 and grabbed it and fired the whole clip. The other two people grabbed their weapons, Music her Gausse rifle, and the armor-guy his Minigun. "You have a freaking MINIGUN!?" I asked just as he started firing. The deathclaw backed up, clearly suprised that a few humans were firing onto it. It growled, only to get a face full of bullets. The thing tried taking another step forward, but the killing shot came from Samuel's M9. The deathclaw fell to the ground, racked with bullet holes.  
I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding, and smiled. "That was way to close! You could have killed all of us!" the armor-guy shouted. Samuel had to retort, "but we didn't die." I face palmed. "I'm still going to have to take that device from you so we can study it." Music then said, "Listen, Paladin, if they don't want to give it to you, then let them keep it, obviously they need it, and they are the only ones that know what it does." Somehow, that worked, and the armor-guy nodded and turned to me,"You two better be lucky she talked me out of it, but if I see you two again I'll take that device. No questions asked." I nodded, taking in consideration of us crossing paths again.  
I looked at Samuel, and could tell he was a bit upset about how we were treated by this 'Paladin.' "We should really get moving, night is about to fall, and I really don't want to find out what else roams the Earth." Sam said, earning a nod from us. The sky was slowly darkening, as we headed towards the small town.  
"What are you two really doing out here? I've never seen people with clean clothes and wanting to explore, especially the Mojave wasteland." Music asked, glancing at us. I then replied, "We are simply explorers, and that is the truth." She chuckled a bit, when a noise to our left caught our attention. The noise sounded like a shaking bush, which there was nothing but a simple tumble-weed that bounced across the road. She reached back and grabbed her Gausse rifle, and crouched to keep silent. With a swiftness that scared Sam and I, she vaulted forwards, grabbed the thing making the noise, and held it high above her head. What we saw was another robot like Music's, but with a different attatchment, which looked similar to a satellite dish, antenne and all. It beeped in a frightened fashion, trembling. As soon as she saw that it was a robot, and the same one as her's, she let it go, and stored her rifle on her back.  
"Edna, what are you doing here?" she asked the robot, to which it beeped. I swear that it seemed alive in a way. The robot, Edna, beeped a few more times, and Music nodded, like she understood it. I walked up to the two, when the robot became hostile, and shot a bolt of electricity at me. My special apparell protected me from the electricity, but the sudden hostility shocked me into stumbling backwards. I hit the ground, and slowly got up, hoping not to cause anymore hostility in this machine.

"Woah Edna, it's okay, they're not enemies, just friends." Music stated, and the robot, Edna, calmed down a bit. It then started floating around me, probably studying me for any threats. Edna did 4 full circulations around me, then beeped a few lighter notes. "Ha, you have an orbit!" Sam shouted, laughing has he watched it happen. I glared at him, when suddenly Steven flew up and shot a low power beam at Sam.  
I rolled my eyes, then turned to Music, whom was holding a few objects in her hand. She looked at me and Sam, who was recovering from the beam, and tossed one of the objects to me. I looked at it, and saw that it was a sort-of earpiece. "What is this for?" I asked, she smiled and replied, "translators for Steven and Edna, so you know what they're saying. And to avoid confusion." I nodded. She walked past me and picked Sam up, and gave him the other earpiece.  
"Hello!" Steven suddenly said as soon as I put the earpiece in. "Wow that's loud!" I replied, holding my right ear. "Oh shit, sorry, gotta adjust the volume and there! Better?" He asked, now sounding normal instead of like a loud speaker. I nodded, and he turned to Music. "Well, shall we continue?" Edna asked, her voice sounding like Janet Jackson's voice. Music agreed, and we walked to the town.  
A soldier, NCR origins, walked up to us, "G' Evening Music, civillians, there is a little mishap in the Vikki and Vance casino. I wouldn't reccomend going into there for a while." The man said, then turned back to the NCR camp in the town. We walked to a ruined bridge, and crossed into the town limits. As we walked we heard laughter and shouting from the casino. I looked at Sam, and he just shrugged. Music kept walking, past the casino, and up to a place called Buffalo Steve's, where we entered.  
We found a room, and set up our quick camp. The nice gentle breeze flowing through the cracks in the wall and the windows cooling us down. I layed down, and closed my eyes. As did Music and Sam, and fell into a blissfull sleep.

The next day, which according to Music, was Christmas,(it was June when we jumped). I sat up, and glanced out of the window, and saw something that suprised me. Outside of the Hotel was a large deathclaw. I gasped, staring in shock. It looked around, sniffed, and looked at the Hotel. Now, even though it was a horrifying sight, I noticed it was a light blue, almost unnoticeable. It started walking towards the Hotel, which I kept watching it, and, to my horror, intelligently opened the door like it was human. I immediately grabbed my pistol, and ran to the door. Sam and Music slowly awoke to hear me running frantically around, grabbing on piece of junk and placing it at the door, and going back for another. "What's wrong?" Steven asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. I looked at the now awake and alarmed group, and said, "There's a deathclaw in the building!" I half whispered, half shouted. Immediately, Sam, Music, Edna, and Steven were up and ready for action. I ushered them to help me, and soon we had a decent pile of rubble blocking the door. I slowly crept to the wall, and peeked through a crack. At first, nothing, but then I saw movement, and the whole deathclaw suddenly came into veiw, so suddenly, that I fell backwards from the jump it gave me. I stood up again, and peeked back through the crack, only to see that the deathclaw was looking at the door.  
I stepped away, the others seeing the evident fear on my face, when we heard the doorknob turn. I gulped, and stared at the doorknob, and said to the others, "be quiet, and slowly move towards the other room." The others nodded, and slowly tip-toed into the other room. I stared at the door, and then the deathclaw pushed, but the debris stopped it from completely opening the door. I heard what sounded like a curse, then it smashed the door. I turned and ran into the other room, pulling out my 30=30. The door shook as the deathclaw kept smashing into it, and the debris started moving.  
All of us, as terrifyied as we were, held our guns at the ready, shaking and sweating. The deathclaw backed up, and rammed the door, the door and hinges gave away, and the deathclaw fell into the entrance. What we heard was a audible curse, in plain english. The deathclaw cussed. In English. My body went stiff, and I almost dropped my gun, when the head of the deathclaw popped into the room we were in. The next thing that happened was unbelievable. "Why, HELLO!" it said happily, "I'm looking for a Mister Brandon DeHerrera, and a Mister Samuel Mix, have you seen them, or know them?" The deathclaw's voice was unmistakely female.  
We all looked at eachother, and I slowly lowered my gun. I then replied, "I'm Brandon DeHerrera, and thats Samuel Mix." She nodded, and a small smile formed on her muzzel. "My name's Jan." We nodded, "Your a talking, INTELLIGENT DEATHCLAW!" Music shouted, knocking us out of our stupor. Jan smiled and replied, "Yes, I am talking and Intelligent, so you don't have to worry about me trying to harm you, now if you would be so kind and follow me, we need to talk." Sam and I glanced at each other nervously, and started following Jan.  
Jan led us out of the Hotel, through the streets of Primm, and to an odd area, one where I never seen before. She smiled and said, "This is where we enter, all 3 of us." she guestured to all 3 of us. I gave the odd door a weary glance. She then tapped a button, and a bright flash blinded all of us. A door opened under all three of us, and we fell into a dark pit.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
